There are diverse ways for people to find and consume media programs. For example, a person wanting to watch a movie may utilize a traditional video distribution service such as a video rental or purchase service (“video service”) to find, access, and watch a movie. The video service may allow the person to rent or purchase a physical copy of the movie from a local video store or video vending kiosk, or to rent or purchase a digital copy of the movie through an online video service, which may stream or download the digital copy of the movie to a user computing device for playback to the user.
A video service typically provides a user of the service with tools for searching or browsing for video programs, consuming video programs, and otherwise interacting with the service. However, there remains room for new and/or improved tools and features that may further benefit users of the service, a provider of the service, and/or third parties such as content providers and/or advertisers.